


人造光明

by KuroNaka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: Larry不知道他有一只假的眼睛。
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 4





	人造光明

他很特别。

Larry第一次冒出这样的想法是在16岁。他新认识的邻居靠在门框上，描述着救护车里尸体的惨状。“……我不明白，Charley他为什么非得这么做。”Larry仍陶醉于破案的成就感中，有一句没一句地搭话：“很明显啊老兄，疯子都是没法理解的。”Sally Face没有回应。等Larry从他的侦探梦里回过神来，发现Sally Face直直地盯着自己，藏在面具后面的眼睛闪烁着微弱的光。

“哈，抱歉，刚才走神了。”

“我能理解。”蓝发男生微微抬头，以便更好地注视他，“毕竟你才经历过那样的事。”

“那你呢？”Larry没忍住发问，“你看起来完全不害怕啊。”

Sally Face移开视线，“也许吧，”他顿了顿，像是在思考接下来要说的话，“今晚我大概又要做噩梦了。”

Larry叹气，没人希望发生这种事，更何况他才搬进来不到48小时，沉默的气氛笼罩在他们之间，厚重的人造义肢像块外壳，将Sally Face的面部表情遮得严严实实，如果不开口，Larry根本没法得知他的想法。

Sally Face是个奇怪的人，他琢磨道，但并不难相处。说不定他们会成为不错的朋友。

* * *

父亲消失后，Larry有度过一段不算愉快的叛逆期。

从冷战到争执再到离家出走，无人理解的滋味让他喉头泛苦。街巷空无一人，夜晚的Nockfell安静得像具冰柜里的死尸，就当作出来吹吹冷风吧，他无奈地笑了。

Addison公寓旁的楼房大都上了年纪，那座大人们常去的教堂亦是如此。打小Larry就对那个到处是潮乎乎墙壁的建筑物没多大好感。他宁可相信恶魔的存在，也不指望上帝会给予任何怜悯。要不是无处可去，他才不会把这阴森的鬼地方当作避难所。

在冰凉的座位上熬过一整晚实在是种折磨。

次日清晨，几束微光刺得他醒来，Larry揉揉眼睛，不敢相信眼前的景象真实存在——

教堂泛灰的彩绘玻璃上折射着前所未见的色彩，清冷的蓝光包裹住高大的圣母像，庄重又饱含温柔的辉光洒满地面，无声诉说着她的慈悲。那个叛逆的孩子喉头发颤，几乎失去语言能力，忏悔者们痛苦的神情在脑海里飞快掠过，可他什么也说不出来。

回家后，他向母亲道歉，把父亲的遗物藏在树屋。

热爱画画的Larry自认为懂点艺术，可那么震撼的画面他也只在Camellia小姐的美术课上见过，要是能描绘出来，他想，绝对是又一幅世界名画。

为了重现那个情景，Larry失败了一次又一次，浪费掉不计其数的颜料，结果始终无法令人满意。时间久了，这个想法也不了了之，连同几张废弃的画稿一并丢在树屋的旧箱里。

* * *

高中日渐繁忙的学业让他们再次回归普通人的生活，不用担心红眼恶魔的日子可谓是轻松到无趣。Larry开始习惯抽烟，考虑到母亲的脾气和身体，他会偷偷在厕所里来一根，或者干脆跑到公寓楼顶上抽。如果Sally Face联系不上Larry，他也知道该上哪找他。他们谈论着琐碎的事，像是流行的电子游戏，Todd的新发明，乐队演唱会，晚饭在谁家吃等等。

“给我一根。”

“怎么，想试试了？”Larry露出一副“你小子终于开窍了”的表情。

“纯粹好奇。”

“行吧。”Larry不情愿地嘟囔着，他总是不擅长隐藏情绪。“接好了。”他把烟丢给站在上风口的Sally Face，对方轻松接住。

Larry想问问学校里的事，特别是关于Travis那个混账，可对于他人的恶意Sally Face总是闭口不谈。Ashley偶尔会替他出头，但那远远不够。苦恼中，Larry记起Sally Face认真劝他冷静行事的样子，就算只看见面具，他同样能感受到对方的情绪，那双注视着他的蓝色眼睛里藏有太多东西。

“你的眼睛很特别。“

“多谢。”

“——啊不是、我是说，当然最酷的还是面具，”以为对方没理解的Larry有些紧张，“不过呢，它总让我想到过去的事。”

他谈起小时候不听话的自己，离家出走，教堂，彩绘玻璃，一口气说出来让Larry轻松不少。作为倾听者的Sally Face沉默着，扎起的蓝发遮住他面具的轮廓。

“那是种无法捉摸的颜色，我再怎么尝试都不会成功。”

Larry缓缓吐烟，轻笑一声，“很奇怪吧，但我就是这么觉得，像画画一样，不需要理由。”Sally Face没有作声，两根手指随意把玩着香烟。

“……因为是差不多的物质吧。”

“什么？”

“没什么，我很高兴你能这么说。”

Sally Face捻开那只香烟，拨弄着细碎的烟草，任由风将它们卷走，消失不见。

他想他还没做好准备。

* * *

如果是周末，Larry的母亲又恰好外出工作，那男生们自然不会放过这个肆意狂欢的时机。尽情调高立体声音响的音量，一场小型演唱会将在地下室上演，怒吼的摇滚震得白炽灯都在发颤，不过谁在乎呢，只要住客不抱怨，Sally Face和Larry Face能永远疯狂下去。

至少他们是这么认为的。

一如既往的狂欢中，Larry失去重心向后摔去，随着“砰”的一声，八成是被什么给撞到了。Sal吓得不轻，顾不上细想拉起Larry，暗骂这家伙疯起来总没方向感，难怪Lisa成天为他操心。

头上没有明显的伤口，得把鼻血止住……不过，他没有喊疼，或是抹一把快流到嘴边的鼻血，只是盯着自己看，两眼眨也不眨。咔哒，音乐停止了播放。

不会是脑震荡吧，他觉得哪里有些不对劲，干咽下一口唾沫。

当Sal望向Larry黑色眼睛的深处时，透过反光，他终于明白Larry在看什么了。

**是自己。**

**是没有脸的自己。**

他仅存的眼睛艰难地眨了一下，呼吸支离破碎。

多年相处下来，读懂好友的想法对Larry已经不算是件难事，哪怕Sally Face根本不存在面部表情这类东西。可他看见真正的Sal时，Larry后悔了，像孩子无意间打翻了空盒子，明明里面什么也没有，仍有想要大哭的冲动。

他站在原地，手足无措，任凭对方视线在自己脸上游走，直到四目相对。死寂中他听到一声抽噎。那声音不属于他。

“不、不不不该死的，我……”

Sal猛地后退，被绊倒在地，Larry试图上前安慰，但Sal抢先用双臂挡住了自己的脸，他的肩膀剧烈颤抖，身体畏惧灯光般蜷缩。断断续续的抽泣更是让Larry乱了方寸。慌乱中，青涩莽撞的少年下意识抱住他的挚友，两人靠在墙角，Larry索性关掉电灯。一片漆黑中，谁也看不见谁的脸，Sal的情绪逐渐平复，他不停深呼吸，手指来回抓挠着Larry暴露在外的皮肤，比起发泄更像是某种确认。作为回应，Larry轻轻拍打他的肩膀，任由Sal将混着眼泪的血水涂抹在衬衫上。

后来，二人花了好一会儿才在黑暗的房间里找到被撞到床底下的面具（天知道它是怎么弹到那里的）

再后来，Larry打开电灯，他们听重金属的时候再也不甩头了。

一切照旧。

若干年后，Larry假装随口提起这件事，Sally Face的回答无比平淡，平淡到仿佛他忘记那天下午的眼泪。不可否认的是，从那以后他们仍是亲密无间的好友，只是Larry不再表现出对Sally Face面具的好奇了。

* * *

**但他没法忘记。**

有时在梦里，他会看见失去人工义肢的Sal，鲜血从纵横裂开的伤口中流出，滴落到他的胸口、手臂，再顺着完好的皮肤流淌向下。血液流动的速度越来越快，最后几乎是成股地喷涌而出，很快所到之处都被刺眼的红色覆盖。

Sal沉默地站着，眼神没有焦点，似乎承受才是解决问题的唯一方法。

Larry拼命呼喊，但他试图引起注意的对象毫无反应。猩红肆意冲刷，Sal像是一座即将融化的蜡像，躯体里的血肉逐渐瓦解破碎。他那只有着漂亮颜色的右眼松动，滚落，摔碎在地。啪的一声脆响，将Larry狠狠摔回现实。

他死死揪住自己的长发，汗水从额头滴落。

该死的，这到底是谁的噩梦？

* * *

毕业派对上，Travis终于得到他应有的报应，Larry和Ashley联手把他灌醉，让这位目中无人先生好好享受了回在全校女生前出丑的特权。虚伪的信徒，喝醉了不都是一个蠢样。同学们尽兴放纵到深夜，Todd陪男友Neil回家，Ashley和Sally Face打完招呼后也离开了。报复成功的Larry不记得他到底喝了多少，后半夜支持不住倒头就睡。

迷迷糊糊的梦里，他成了手脚受人支配的木偶，被一股外力不断拉扯，断断续续地前进。Larry转头，眼前是一副熟悉的面具。

“早——上好啊，Saaaaaaally Face。”

“少废话，我们马上就到了。”

六月初的夜晚算不上热，但Sally Face已经出了一身薄汗。他咬紧牙关，用力拽对方绕过自己颈部的手臂，尽量将Larry的体重转移到他那侧，才能够确保这只醉酒的笨熊不会失去平衡摔伤，或干脆彻底睡死路边。

Sally Face预料到Larry会玩得忘乎所以，谁想Travis的挑衅还是将事态发展到不可预知的地步。不得已，他留下来搀扶着Larry，踉踉跄跄地往家的方向去，并在自己耗尽体力前把Larry丢在路边的长椅上。

一坐上长椅，酸痛感席卷全身，提醒着他Larry自己还活着的事实。他靠在椅背上，上半身不受控制地向一边歪过去。Sally Face只得先把他扶正，自己再靠着Larry休息。实际上，对一个不爱锻炼的高中生来说，把Larry一路送过来差点要了他的命，“你还真是重啊。”他自言自语到，“这回好，Lisa那边又没法交代了。”

昏黄的路灯照亮了他们所在的一小片区域。虽然滴酒未沾，但Sally Face还没能从派对的结束中清醒过来。高中一晃而过，Ashley考上了大城市的艺术学校，Todd和他打算继续大学学业，他们终将奔波四方，没人知道朋友们还能不能再次相聚。每一位同伴对他而言都是不可或缺的存在，如果可以，Sally Face真希望时间能永远停留于此，至于Larry……

他的挚友此刻倒是没这类烦恼。Larry打完招呼又成功睡死过去，披下来的头发乱糟糟地垂在一旁，与街角的醉汉没多大区别。Sally Face靠着他，远处天空黑得好像一团化不开的墨。

…………

Larry是他生命中遇到过的最好的朋友，无可替代的家人，能和他分享全部秘密的人。很久以前Sally Face就意识到，自己不可能也不希望永远瞒着他一些事。他曾度过无比艰难的时光，那很痛苦。他不希望再有人承受它，哪怕是以分享的名义。

所以无论如何，Sal也绝对要迈出那一步。

Larry的胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，有种想把手放上去的冲动。Sally Face的手停在半空，转而用指节轻轻刮了下他的脸。

是时候了，他想，不能再逃避了。

Larry在半梦半醒间睁眼，眼前的人影让他迟钝的大脑有些反应困难。

“Sal……？等下，你怎么……”

Sally Face支撑起身体坐在Larry身上，脑后的金属搭扣发出碰撞声。面具挖空处投下一片阴影。Sally Face摘下了他的面具，阴影消失，露出Larry在梦里见过无数次的画面。

**你他妈在干什么？** 他看见Sal将手伸向自己的右眼，颤抖又坚定。不，别这样，他清楚Sal害怕的是什么，不对，快住手，Larry不想打破他和Sal间的最后一层关系，无论它有多微妙，无论它是否超过了友谊。

Sal将探入眼眶的手伸出。

一只再普通不过的玻璃义眼，足以欺骗多数人的现代医疗产物，Larry曾经追求的光芒，它不见了。取而代之的是没有颜色的窟窿，深不见底，一眼能望到里面的绝望。

Larry内心无比绞痛，他想要抱住他，轻拍他的肩膀，如同先前无数次的安慰那样再次告诉他不会有事的，不用再害怕了。

“嘿，Larry。”Sal的嘴角裂开，他露出一个微笑。

**“这才是我一直想给你看的。”**

他抢在对方开口前直接吻了上去，恐惧连同焦虑被一同吞下。

Larry的嘴唇热而柔软，酒精的味道从舌尖扩散开来，苦苦的，没有想象中美妙。他简单粗暴地吻着Larry，仿佛这么做不过是为了堵住他的嘴。幸好论技巧他们都挺糟糕，Sal自暴自弃式的亲吻反而给Larry足够的行动空间，他搭在肩上的手慢慢滑向腰间，耳边的喘息愈发粗重。

如果这是噩梦，未免也过于甜蜜了点吧？

一只温暖的手掌贴上缺失的下颌，手指细细抚过曾被撕裂开的皮与肉。Larry触碰过的地方又热又痒。Sal的思绪乱成一团，光是感受到Larry的体温就足以让人兴奋到颤抖。他下意识索取着更多，Larry顺势把他按倒在长椅上，俯身啃咬Sal的喉结，就算他开始拉扯Larry的长发也不停下。

“够了，Larry，唔……”

他大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，等缓过来后，再次义无反顾地亲了上去。绑好的马尾被弄散，棕色和蓝色交织垂下。透过杂乱的发丝，Sal发觉Larry的眼神飘忽不定，像是在躲避他的视线。

“嘿，”Sal轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇以示抗议，“看着我。”

就像上次一样。

……………

他们不知道缠绵了多久，直到失去力气，再次躺倒在长椅上，Larry才注意Sal眼角的伤痕有些发红，像是刚被什么液体浸湿过。

“你还好吧，Sal？“

“没事，我只是……太开心了。”

右眼的伤口仍然触目惊心，但他再也没有先前的那种恐惧了，Larry紧绷的心放松下来，他小心抚摸着Sal的脸，对方轻轻笑了，蓝色虹膜温柔得像冬天的湖水。某种郁结的情绪开始融化，连同意识变得模糊不清。他想要赞美他爱的人，恍惚间，又找不到合适的句子。这对于除了画画没其他特长的他来说，着实有些吃力。

“Sal，我……” 他把这句话在心里念了一遍又一遍，等到快说出口的时候，舌头好像又不听使唤了，他下定决心闭上双眼，接着——

“嗯？”

Sal亲眼看着Larry一头栽倒在他身上，跟先前醉倒在派对上的样子并无区别。

“Larry？”回答他的只有轻微的鼾声。

“你这家伙……”

蛾子绕着路灯一圈圈飞舞，它们会不停撞向所谓的光明，直至精疲力竭而死。

* * *

Todd和他的男友租下一栋带地下室的二层小屋，用他的话说这样更有利于专心研究超自然现象。Sally Face也决定搬过去，爸妈结婚后，他终于不用担心父亲的睡眠问题了。尽管有关邪教和鬼魂的一切没有远去，但生活确实在一天天好起来。

Sally Face双手抱着装满报纸的纸箱，一步步朝着棚屋的方向走去，纸箱的尺寸对他而言显然过大了，他的脸几乎被埋在乱糟糟的纸张里。Larry顺路来拜访Todd的新家，远远地望见那个小个子在搬东西。

“要帮忙吗老兄！”

“不用了！”Sally Face侧身，用肩膀顶开棚屋的铁门，“帮我看住Gizmo！要是让它溜进来，这么多年收集的资料就全毁了！”

脚边传来毛茸茸的触感，Larry不用低头就知道那只猫咪正绕着他打转，他一把抱起这个图谋不轨的小混账，Gizmo发出不满的叫声，两只爪子费力划着空气。

“嘘——嘘！听话！滚回去看你的电视。”

确保它再没有捣蛋的机会后，Larry钻回棚屋，那里空间不大，作为一个秘密基地倒是正合适。

“实际情况是，大件的设备还在Todd那边，他晚上就来了。”Sally Face一手叉腰，上下环顾着棚屋内部，“希望这里还放的下。感谢Rob，没有他我们甚至没什么大东西可搬。”

Larry盯着桌角上的一张旧相片，上面是他两年前失踪的高中同学，“要不这样，我们先布置好一部分，剩下的等人到齐再说。”

“是个好主意。”Sally Face点头。

“先从人物开始吧，你那边还有其他人的资料吗？”

“该有的都有了，我先布置一下关系网。” Sally Face用手指指向眼前发黄的墙壁，“估计得花上不少时间。”

“算了吧，你这身高根本够不到上边，还得我……”脑后遭到一记袭击。“喂！”

Sally Face晃了晃手里卷成筒的报纸：“管不住嘴的毛病得改改了啊，Larry Face”

“好好好，等我搬过来就改，行吧？”他笑着搂过Sally Face的肩膀，Henry和Lisa结婚后很长一段时间，他们都不适应好友成为继兄弟，所以他们还用以前习惯的方式称呼对方。

Sally Face展开发黄的纸张，他们花了2小时才把学校告示栏上寻人启事一一完好无损地揭下来，熟悉的面孔被排成一列，底下是详细的失踪时间，想到最近一次见到他们是在柏加顿太太家的冰柜里，Larry的胃部有些发紧。

“真希望一切能早点结束。”

公寓里的老太太每天在他们的眼皮下把自己的学生送入绞肉机，直到高中结束，SallyFace和他的朋友们都没能查清到底发生了什么。接二连三的邪教事件仿佛是水面泛起的涟漪，稍作波动便平静如故。然而谁都清楚事情没那么简单。巨兽潜伏于深渊之中，脖颈后传来它粗重的呼吸声——也许所有人都聋了，或者他们能出色地假装自己听不见，但Sally Face做不到。邪教停止活动了吗？还有多少人深受其害？

他渴望真相胜过一切。

“你知道，有时候我在想……她不在这边挺好的。”

Larry挑眉，“嘛，谁都有自己的追求，Ash她其实挺重情义的，如果有需要，她肯定会赶过来帮忙。”

“我知道，但是我不想再让她陷入危险了。”出于未知的原因，Sally Face的声音逐渐低了下去。

“那我们就在她回来前，把那帮危险分子彻底赶跑。”他自信地眨眨眼，“我们得加油了，Sally Face。”

* * *

“你是对的，这场混乱是彻头彻尾的灾难，所有被卷进去的人都无法幸免。”

“对不起，虽然我知道你绝对不会原谅我了。”

“为什么Todd也……该死，难道我们的努力从一开始就是徒劳吗？”

“至少救救无辜的居民吧，他们什么都不知道，还有我们的爸妈。”

“……不是你的错，Sally Face。”

* * *

红蓝闪烁的警灯包围住他生活了大半辈子的公寓，他苦苦挣扎，直到堕入黑界前，一个单薄的身影出现在公寓门口。Larry突然意识到，他可能再也见不到那双眼睛了。

树屋的角落里堆放着成叠的旧画稿，上面曾经涂抹过多么遥不可及的色彩。

他把这句话在心里念了一遍又一遍，还是没能等来亲自说出口的那天。

**“我喜欢你的眼睛，无论它有没有流泪的能力。”**

那边见，Sally Face。


End file.
